


The Real Accords

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Army of Lawyers, Caffeine Abuse, I'm mad at Steve Rogers so I wrote this instead of sleeping, Lack of Communication, Other, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Tony, Scared Tony, Slight AU because I don't remember if he met Ross before Civil War or not, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sleepless tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Tony could feel the fear gripping his chest the more he read. This couldn't be legal. It was black mail, all of it. He couldn't let this stand. And as someone who knows what fear does to the mind he knows if he doesn't fix it then the Avengers are doomed.





	The Real Accords

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head canon about Civil War and why Tony was so panicked to get everyone to sign. And of course Mr. Morality Rogers would refuse to listen to anyone but himself. So here we are. Let me know what you think and if you agree! As always your Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated words simply can not express the joy they give me. I hope you enjoy!

Tony rolls his eyes stepping out of the suit into the new Stark Tower. He would much rather be at the Avengers base up north. Even debriefing about what happened would be better than sitting through this ungodly boring board meeting. But, Pepper and Happy seemed pretty damned determined. And hell, Pepper was  _talking_ to him so there must have a ring of truth in there somewhere. He adjusts his tie strolling through the doors with a friendly smile as if he wasn't just half way across the world beating up bad guys to help save the day. Pepper looked wonderful as usual. But she also looked nervous. He supposes he was too seeing her in person for the first time since she told him they needed to break up. 

"Hello there Ms. Potts. Is everyone ready for me?" She smiles softly motioning for him to sit down. Tony didn't like that she leaves the room. Or the fact that there seemed to be only one other person here besides him. 

"Mr. Stark. General Ross." Tony nods with a lazy grin. He remembers Ross. A brief meeting before the Attack on New York. 

"General. How can I help you today? You need some sort of funding?" Tony was tapping his fingers on the table in a quick secession his mind drifting thinking about new ways to train Wanda and help her control her powers better. So stuff like what happened today would be a thing in the past. Ross chuckles shaking his head.

"No, Mr. Stark I am here on Avengers business." Tony tilts his head his hand stopping in mid-motion. Tony looks around pursing his lips.

"Mmmmh, okay? You do realize I'm  _not_ the leader of that team right? I just well you know, pay for everything and build everything." He says jokingly reminded of a conversation he had with Hill before. Ross nods setting a rather large stack of papers down onto the table. 

"True. But you're the one we need." Tony stares at the stack for a moment before looking back at Ross.

"Why? Because I'm a tax payer? Or because I have a team of lawyers." Ross sits down adjusting his tie.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because you have an actual address?" Tony looks mockingly offended.

"I will not! I gave them a mail box and everything. The Avengers have a home address because I built them a home." Tony clamps his mouth shut worried that he's said too much. He himself has four different addresses and none of them he considers home. His heart clenches thinking suddenly that he wishes Steve was here with him. If it had to deal with the Avengers then maybe he should call Rogers.

"True, but what have they done for  _you_?" Tony blinks. That was a dumb question. Who would he be without the Avengers? He'd be lost for starters. Tony knows without the Avengers he would still be in his basement building different MARK's. He grimaces. 

"They've done enough," Ross slams his hand down,

" _Exactly_." He snaps loud enough to make Tony flinch. Ross smirks sliding the papers over to him.

"Say hello to the 'Sakovia Accords' Mr. Stark." Tony frowns flipping through them.

"You want to disband the Avengers?" Ross hums.

"Not exactly. We just want them to have someone to answer to. You know, have a checks and balance system." Tony's lips thin as he reads.

"This is all ridiculous. It says here that if we sign all of us are to be put on lock down." Tony reads in a hurry his heart starting to pound, "You want to  **chip** us?!" Ross opens his hands as if in thought.

"A precaution. None of you know where Bruce Banner or Thor is currently. Let alone Loki, who should have been put in the Government's hands." Tony scoffs flipping through the pages,

"You don't even want us to be locked up at our base, you want us in a prison cell! Hang on a second are you trying to tell me that the Avengers are fugitives and we should  _turn ourselves in_?!" Tony exclaims standing up hands balling into fists. After everything they've done to protect not just the United States but the damned Earth itself? "Really? What are we Batman?" Ross sighs shaking his head motioning for Tony to keep reading.

"Mr. Stark I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to keep calm, everything is explained in there. All your questions." Tony bites back a remark before plopping back down and continues reading. 

It was mostly bogus reasons. The destruction on New York, in Sokovia, and wow they already had the most recent damage reports. Tony scowls noting that nobody bothered to report that Tony paid for every re-construction project. Gave everyone who was out of work a job. Donations to every single family who lost someone, and proper burials. He chews his cheek thinking of the orphanage he founded, funded, and furnished last month. S.H.E.I.L.D. agents were there to watch over the children and Tony threatened Fury's life if he tried recruiting any of the little bastards, and worse if he used it as a training facility. He sneers at the line where Wanda wasn't a citizen of anywhere and how Vision wasn't even a person. He doesn't argue the point where it says Tony has more political power than he should have simply because he has the world's largest group of lawyers. Then again over half of those were added after Rogers and Romanov had their field trip in D.C. They're calling Wanda a WMD was hilarious to him. Mostly because she still had issues using a cell phone. Then again, so did Cap and Thor but that wasn't the point. It took almost an hour to get to the last two pages. And one sentence captures his attention, holding it. Tony was frozen as fear gripped his heart. He could feel the color drain from his face as he began to sweat. Ross chuckles watching him. Tony shakes his head. This was nothing short of blackmail.

lf"No." He swallows hard unable to look away from the page. Ross pats his shoulder.

"Oh yes. Just as it says. If you and the rest of the Avengers refuse to comply," Tony slowly looks up at him a horrible truth hitting him, "everyone who does not sign will be terminated. Eliminated. Permanently." Tony's heart was in his throat as he stares up at this General Ross. Clearly the man was insane with fear. And as someone who knows just what fear does to the mind, Tony couldn't let this happen.

"Y-you're planning on  _killing_ them?" Ross makes a face. 

"Only if they don't sign, that's why we came to you first Tony. You understand." Ross leans down placing his palms flat on the table staring Tony in the eye. Tony leans back a little. " _You_ will comply. This is already approved by 100 countries. So, I'll leave you to it." Ross smiles politely and walks off. Tony watches him leave trying to remember how to breathe. 

Pepper comes in a moment later looking a little frantic. She was waving a hand in his face, snapping her fingers. Yelling at him, shaking him but Tony was staring at the wall ghost white. Finally she slaps him, harder then she meant to Pepper realizes with a grimace as he goes flying out of his chair into the ground with a shriek. Her heart aches for him, wishing she could take everything back; take  _him_ back. But she can't. Not until he was a little more stable.

"Tony. Tony look at me. What happened?" Tony blinks up at her holding his cheek. He shakes his head moving to stand.

"I need my lawyer." Pepper nods chasing him out the door concerned with the way he snatches up the stack of papers. 

"Ok, which one?" They step into the elevator together, Tony frantically pushing the down button.

"All of them."

 

///////////////////////////////

It's been three weeks since Tony met with Ross privately. Since then, he and his lawyers have been working around the clock, arguing with Politicians and Country figure heads. The Mysterious King of Wakanda seemed strange to him, but the man was at least in agreement with the fact that  _killing_ those who didn't sign was a bad idea. Tony downs his coffee and readies another cup listening to a phone call. 

So far, he and his lawyers have managed to argue that murder wasn't an option. Execution whatever they wanted to try and call it. The Avengers saved just a many lives as they cost, if not more. Tony's agreed to relinquish every single Iron Man suit he has and install a specified GPS in everyone's cell phones. More than one person pointed out that wouldn't be helpful when it came to Thor. Tony countered with asking if they wanted to fund him to build a satellite that could make it to Asgard. Talbot and Ross where the biggest pains in his ass thus far. 

Both of them seemed to want S.H.E.I.L.D to make  _Tony_ the Director. Something that he had no intentions of doing. That was a three day project in itself. Tony could feel his eyes burning as he replaces a caffeine patch before taking a straight shot of expresso. What he  _needed_ to do was make a coffee pot that could make instant coffee be  **actually** INSTANT. Tony readies his cup by mixing the sugar and milk together. 

"I'm just saying, I've been dealing with these people for about a year now and every single one of them are as dangerous as Steve Rogers, let alone his butt body Hydra Agent Bucky Barnes." Tony slams his cup down turning to glare at the screen. Talbot, Ross, and about six different figure heads look at him.

"James Barnes is the farthest thing from a Hydra agent. He was abused and used as a weapon. But I've been assured he is fine." Tony snaps at him. Growing up when his father was telling stories about Steve, Tony always wanted to learn more about Captain America's best friend. Tony used to dream that he was this Bucky Barnes. Maybe if he was friends with Rogers his father would like him too. Everything he's learned about Barnes has only spurred his admiration, sympathy, and well yeah attraction but come on have you SEEN that man? And  _that arm_?! Tony was starting to drool just thinking about it. 

"Former Agent of Hydra then," Ross comments being brave in the silence. Tony pours his fresh coffee into the cup and stirs glaring at them. Ross was smirking again. Like he knew something Tony didn't. Which was probably true. "So, who has 'assured' you that Barnes is fine Mr. Stark?" Damn it.

"I have my sources. That's not illegal yet is it?" Talbot snorts in annoyance.

"Secrets, that right there is why we are fighting so hard for these Accords Stark. Secrets are the foundations of disaster. We need everything out in the open." Tony notices the Wakanda king shift. Tony purses his lips in thought chugging the burning coffee his vision swimming. Tony ignores the chattering moving to his mini-fridge and pulls out an energy drink. He adds half to his now empty cup and drinks the rest walking back to the pot and adding it in. 

"Mr. Stark are you alright?" T'Chaka asks looking concerned. Tony huffs sipping his concoction. 

"Well, it doesn't taste quite like pumpkin spice, but what can you do? It's not the right season. Oh but apparently it's the season for labeling Captain freaking America a criminal." Talbot glares at him while a few other people shout their disagreements,

"He  _has_ to be held accountable for his actions Mr. Stark. He's not just a war hero, or a superhero. He's an adult." T'Chaka comments softly. Tony rolls his eyes taking an energy pill when the edges of his vision blacken a little. "I think we should call it a night. Thanks to Mr. Stark's efforts seventeen more countries have agreed to the Accords so we have something of a success." Tony feels his gut clench with guilt. Great that's going to go over well with Steve. 

"Agreed. Tomorrow I will accompany Mr. Stark and we will tell them what's going on." Tony takes two more pills before turning back to them.

"I never said I was satisfied with this amended version. It's still too long for starters." They wouldn't let him argue however,

"No, Stark. You've already changed enough. The jail isn't some far off prison in the middle of the ocean. It's your beloved Avengers Base, that you I might add won't disclose the location to-" 

"It's in the Yellow Pages," Tony comments quickly eyeing the coffee pot in a silent debate.

" _And_ we will no longer be killing,"

"Murdering,"

"Anyone who refuses to sign."

"But Wanda is confined if she signs or not. That's not fair to her. She's just a kid." Tony raises his voice a little folding his arms setting the cup down. 

"She's a highly dangerous inhuman. I doubt S.H.E.I.L.D. itself has the resources to keep her under wraps." Ross states with a scoff. Tony scowls.

"But you think Hydra might?" He challenges. Ross tilts his head as if in thought.

"Well...they made her didn't they?" Tony's eyes widen for a moment before he reaches up and ends the call. This was not going to end well. He had to make a plan. Shakily he makes his way back to the fridge and starts making himself something to eat. Maybe it'll help wake him up. 

//////////

"Tony?" Rhodey looks around the living room kitchen combo curiously. Pepper said he was here yesterday and that she hasn't heard from him. "Ton? Generl Ross is waiting down stairs." He rounds the corner noticing the open fridge concerned. "Tony? Tony!" He shouts seeing the socked feet. Scrambling Rhodey leaps over the counter panicking when he notices that Tony must have collapsed. "Damn it Tony. You're cold as death, PEPPER! Get in here!"

//////////

Tony groans waking up. His arm hurt. His head hurt. Hell everything hurt. Which didn't make a lot of sense. The last thing he remembers is going to make a sandwich. Without opening his eyes he evaluates what's happening. He was in his bed. The beeping of a machine to his right told him his arm hurt because someone had put an I.V in it. Sighing he peaks looking around unsurprised to see Rhodey standing at the door, he could  _just_ make out Pepper's red hair. Tony feels his heart clench. He must have made her worried sick. And he can only imagine Steve's reaction. He chuckles thinking about it. 

"Tony?" Rhodey asks suddenly at his side. Tony smiles. 

"The one and only." Rhodey shakes his head while Tony coughs a little. "Ugh, what the hell happened?" Rhodey pats his hand.

"You ran out of energy. F.R.I.D.A.Y. says the last time you slept more than thirty minutes was close to two months ago. Ross was forced to wait until you woke up." Tony pales a little sitting up.

"Shit, we gotta go. If he manages to make it to the others before I get there. I have to do what I can to soften the blow." Rhodey nods standing up.

"I'm going to go ahead and make my way up there. I'll meet you ok?" Tony nods shaking from head to toe as he gets out of the bed. Rhodey steps out and Tony reaches into his side table. There was a small bottle of energy pills. He takes five before getting dressed and slowly walks out.

"Sorry to worry you Pepper. I'm fine I promise. Just a little tired. After we all sign this Accord bullshit I'm going to get a goodnight's sleep I promise. " She nods watching him go wondering if anyone has told Steve about what Tony was doing.

 


End file.
